


waltz for two

by EternalMist



Series: #mekArkAnkAmi Challenge [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Dancing, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMist/pseuds/EternalMist
Summary: Di bawah langit temaram, mereka berdansa seakan dunia milik berdua.[Ditulis untuk #mekArkAnkAmi Challenge. Day 6: Homare]
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Tachibana Izumi
Series: #mekArkAnkAmi Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	waltz for two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: A3! milik Liber Entertainment.  
> Warning: Puisi di bagian akhir. OOC (probably). ~~_Very liberal usage of punctuation marks._~~
> 
> ――――――――――――――――――――――――
> 
> writer's note: jujur yang saya pikirin dari kemarin pas liber ngedrop preview kartu gacha tuh _JIDAT JIDAT JIDAT_ makanya submisi ini jadi terlambat diselesaikan (kok jadi curcol) ekhem anyway. god i love arisugawa homare.

“ _Kantoku-kun_ , mau berdansa bersamaku?”

Homare mengulurkan tangan ke Izumi, membuat segelas teh di tangannya berhenti tepat di depan bibir sebelum berhasil disesap.

“Eh-tapi aku tidak terlalu pandai berdansa…”

Homare melepaskan senyum penuh harap. “Tenang saja, _kantoku-kun_ tinggal mengikuti gerakanku."

Dalam dua tarikan napas, Izumi menyambut uluran tangan Homare. "Tolong ajari aku ya, Homare- _san_."

" _My pleasure_."

Telapak tangan Izumi terasa halus dalam genggamannya, dan Homare selalu menahan urgensi untuk menarik Izumi dalam pelukan.

Homare melangkah satu-satu selagi bersenandung. Di hadapannya adalah Izumi, memegang tangan serta bahunya. Mereka bergerak dalam sebuah _waltz_ sederhana di balkon asrama. Maju, mundur. Kanan, kiri. Lalu berputar.

Kala seperti ini, Homare berharap dunia berhenti berputar dan waktu berhenti berdetak. Seakan Homare ingin berdansa dalam keabadian, dengan hanya semesta yang menyaksikan. Mereka berdansa di bawah kelam langit berbintang dan hempas angin musim gugur. _Vermillion_ miliknya bertemu dengan merah muda milik Izumi yang penuh dengan kilat-kilat kehidupan.

Homare menaikkan tangannya yang tertaut dengan milik Izumi, membuka celah yang cukup lebar. Izumi berputar perlahan di bawahnya.

"Aha! Sepertinya aku mendapat sebuah inspirasi!" Homare berseru di tengah dansa yang belum selesai. "Ekhem-"

Izumi hanya melepaskan tawa kecil, yang mendistraksi lobus oksipital Homare. Rangkaian diksi yang tadinya ingin ia ucapkan menguap dari ujung bibirnya. Ia adalah seorang jenius yang tidak pernah kehabisan kata-kata. Namun, sekarang Homare terpaku di hadapan senyum yang tertaut di sana.

_Kibar kecokelatan milikmu_

_Yang tertiup angin musim gugur_

_Dan kilau merah muda itu_

_Yang penuh dengan kehidupan_

Izumi bertanya-tanya dalam _waltz_ yang terhenti sesaat, "Homare- _san_? Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Hanya saja-"

Homare memalingkan pandang, menatap langit kelam keperakan. Ada perasaan yang mendesak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang ganjil, yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

Izumi mengikuti arah pandangannya, seakan mengafirmasi perasaan Homare. "Ah, bulan yang indah, ya."

_Ah, inikah...?_

"Eh-Homare- _san_?!"

Menguatkan genggaman tangannya, Homare menarik Izumi dalam sebuah pelukan. Melepaskan keinginan yang menahannya sejak lama.

_Di bawah langit berbintang_

_Kusadari mungkin_

_.Aku jatuh cinta padamu_


End file.
